Young Avengers Initiative: Series 1-Chapter 1
Young Avengers, assembled! They had answered the call, a call their parents had once answered to. Yet, the gathering couldn't be more tense. It was so tense someone could cut it with a knife, or expect lightning to be shot across the room. Unfortunately, Maria Hill herself wasn't there to brief them on the complete situation, but this task fell to Lucas Rodgers, son of Captain America and Black Widow. Not that he was utterly thrilled at this either as debriefing wasn't exactly his best area of skill. But it had to be done. "Well, since we're all here finally, let's get to the point shall we?" Lucas spoke, clearing his throat a bit as the others shifted and became more alert since regardless of their first impressions of one another this was something that had to be done. Not to mention, they really had little choice in the matter. "All of you know what we're up against, what's expected to be done to this long time threat going about our planet. Only problem is, we haven't made much ground in the last twenty years and still are at a stale mate now." Lucas began, meeting every gaze in the room as they were at least listening intently. "Our first step towards victory is taking out their own major spots. Which means, we'll be hitting several major landmarks around this planet if we have to, and that's generally where a majority of the Skrull bases here on Earth have come to operate." It seemed on cue though the young man known as Jaden Stark, the heir to Stark Industries and only known son of Tony Stark aka Ironman, quickly came in. "Glad you bring this up Rodgers because I've been compiling a holographic image of those locations based on the information and limited schematics available at this time." Jaden said as he rested his hand on the circle table serving as their main place in the old Avengers meeting room, which triggered a touch screen keyboard to show. Pressing a few buttons, Jaden watched as the holographic projectors projected a model of Earth, showing where the Earth Resistance was and the known Skrull force bases. Unfortunately, many of the primary cities around the globe and some natural wonders of the world had become places for the Skrull to operate and proved to be quite an insult to injury to the remaining humans. "Have to admit Stark, this actually might prove to be quite useful." Lucas commented, now a bit more confident they could end up tracking their progress. "Great, so we hit these bases hard and fast and then what? They'll just keep coming back until we can really hit the Skrulls home." One of the female members stated, the young woman being Carolina Williams-Danvers who thought they should attack the source. "Only problem there is we can't always track their mobile fortress Carolina. If it was that easy we would have won and the invasion would be over. Things aren't always that simple." Samson spoke up next, making Carolina look at him in annoyance. "And just what do you expect us to do? Our forces can only spread so much, it'd take a miracle to even convince those who went underground or in hiding to fight with us." She retorted, making this no easier. And just like that the new Young Avengers broke out into an all out argument of what was the best tactic to take, almost splitting between opinions or a new one being thrown in. What seemed like hope for the Earth Resistance was beginning to look like a complete disaster as some of the guards outside the room exchanged a glance, being able to hear the argument that echoed in the rather spacious room, a rather empty one besides them and the table. It was a rather sad sight to see since if the young heroes couldn't learn to work together they would be lucky to have any hope at all. Finally, someone who hadn't joined in the argument raised his voice loud enough the others actually shut up, looking towards the crown prince of Wakanda. Dumisani was well known for his bravery and skill as a warrior, having been trained to the same extent as his father had and likely his mother, who's powers he inherited from either side and that's why he was there, to use them just as his parents had before him and to make them proud. "Enough all of you! Arguing among ourselves will only get us killed like our parents did." He prompted, causing them all to lose any thoughts of arguing with Dumisani who knew the right nerves to hit. "What we need is to inspire them to join us, show the world the Avengers are not dead. And in truth, they never were. We are Avengers now, the Young Avengers who must carry on our family's legacies. We are some of the few remaining heroes left alive on this planet and if we are to hope to succeed we must take this step by step." He told them, his eyes meeting each gaze steadily as he spoke, leaning back in his chair and surprising a few of how calm he was remaining. "We all want revenge I can say that much, but we also want to protect our home, and if we fall the Earth Resistance won't be far behind." The prince's words seemed to cut deep for all of the Young Avengers gathered, more so for some than others but still, it struck a few cords that they couldn't ignore.Many, if not all, of them wanted revenge and to continue the legacy of what their parents had started, not to mention helping their fellow humans who were in trouble of going extinct now. So after a long bout of silence they each exchanged a glance that was solemn and the tension in the room seemed to completely disappear. "Guess our friend has a point. Warriors should not fight against one another, we need to come together and fight our hardest." Tova finally stated, raising her spear in determination. "In the memory of the Avengers, we fight until our last breathes!" "For the Avengers!" The others echoed as they raised their fists in support of the Asgardian princess, showing greater determination to fight the good fight despite their obvious differences that would likely come to bite them on more then one occasion. But the original team had faced such a future before and that didn't stop them all the time. No, the Young Avengers had to work through those same problems and prove to the Earth that the Avengers were not dead. They had to be inspirational, they had to be the new generation of heroes! Category:Rinilya94 Category:Earth-7194